powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Size Manipulation
The power to manipulate the size of target. Variation of Shapeshifting. Also Called *Mégethoskinesis *Size Alteration/Modulation/Shifting Capabilities The user can manipulate the size of anything and everything, from tiny to absolutely gigantic while retaining their physical proportions, some may be able to alter targets density. Usually strength and durability is proportional to the size assumed, but target may gain increased abilities when growing or keep their normal ones when shrinking. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition - exact powers depend on whether one shrinks or grows. *Expandability/Compressability *Size Combat *Size Enhancement **Limb Expansion **Limb Extension **Muscle Mass Enhancement *Size Reduction **Muscle Mass Weakening Levels *'Basic Level:' User can shrink target down to half and them grow up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink target down to quarter and them grow up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink target down to tenth and them grow up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink target down to percentage and them grow up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink target down to atomic and them grow up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink target below size of subatomic particles and grow them beyond galactic size. Associations *Body Manipulation *Body Length Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Mass Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Shrink Warping *Shrinking Replication *Shrinking Transmutation *Transmutation *Unnatural Size Limitations *May be limited to changing only their own or others size. *May be limited to only growing, or only shrinking. *May be limited to how large one can grow, or how small one can shrink. *May have mental/emotional effects. *Clothing and other equipment may not change size with the user. *One has to be careful when becoming larger while in confined places, to avoid getting stuck/trapped inside of a building or damaging surroundings/themselves. *In a larger size, one becomes an easier target due to their size hindering their ability to evade attacks. *Grown/shrunken size causes problems with environment: **Grown makes environment too small and fragile. **Shrinking makes environment over-sized, making normal hazards exponentially more lethal and usually meaningless problems complicated/dangerous. **May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. Known Users See Also: Sizeshifter. Cartoon/Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Smoothie enlarging herself.gif|Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece) can increase her size by using her Shibo Shibo no Mi powers through her sword. Atom-suit.gif|Atom/Ray Palmer (Arrowverse/DC Comics) GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC Comics) Size Changing by Dream of the Endless.jpg|Dream of the Endless (Vertigo/DC Comics) Size Changing by The Spectre.jpg|The Spectre (DC Comics) Scintilla_jpg.jpg|Scintilla (Marvel Comics) Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics).png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Size Changing by Cassie.jpg|Cassie Lang (Marvel Comics) File:Groot_(Earth-616)_from_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Infinite_Comic_Vol_1_4_001.png|Groot (Marvel Comics) File:En_Sabah_Nur_(Earth-77995).jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) File:Galactus_low_angle.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) File:181_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_248_0001.jpg|Persona 181 (Marvel Comics) of Legion. Celestialsapiens.png|Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 Series) can freely change their size at will, from being slightly taller than an average human, to the size of a planet. Humongasaur_growing.jpg|Humungousaur (Ben 10 Series) like other members of his species, can grow up to 60 ft tall and shrink back down to his normal size. File:Giant_Freddy.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Suika Giant.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) via Manipulation of Density. KR J Jumbo Formation.jpg|Kamen Rider J (Kamen Rider Series/Toei) can transform into a giant form called Jumbo Formation by channeling the lifeforce and spiritual energy of Earth and converting it into J Power. SuperT_Mir_Griddex.jpg|Griddex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 001_-_Shrink.png|Experiment 001 "Shrink" (Lilo & Stitch) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon)... Octavio size comparison.png|...when in battle is much larger than Agent 3... SnowGlobeOctavio.png|...but when imprisoned in a snow globe, he shrinks down to about Agent 3's size. 258px-Mim.png|Using her magic, Madam Mim (The Sword in The Stone) can be as huge as a house or as tiny as a mouse. Horrificator Miraculous Ladybug.png|Empowered by fear, Horrificator (Miraculous Ladybug) grows larger the more fear she instills. The less fear she feeds on, the smaller she becomes. Size Changing by Maul.jpg|Maul (Wildstorm Comics) Adventure-Time-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-11303455-400-357.jpg|Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) File:Kurumi_Isoshima.jpg|Kurumi Isoshima (Mahou Sensou) Dexter's Laboratory Capital G.jpg|Capital G (Dexter's Laboratory) Jack-Jack Parr Size Manipulation.gif|Jack-Jack Parr. (The Incredibes) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Transmutation